


Wszystkie Kobiety Sherlocka

by Nichiko



Series: Uniwersytet na wesoło [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Analiza, Meta, feminizm, seksizm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– czyli czy zarzuty o seksizm są prawdziwe? „Sherlock” BBC.</p><p>To moja praca semestralna z "filmu". Sami oceńcie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystkie Kobiety Sherlocka

_Sherlock_ jest serialem produkcji BBC, emitowanym od 2010 roku. Reżyseruje go dwóch wiernych fanów oryginału, serii opowiadań sir Arthura Conana Doyle'a, znanych jako opowieści o Sherlocku Holmesie, Steven Moffat i Mark Gatiss.

Za najbardziej rozpoznawalne osoby z planu można uznać Benedicta Cumberbatcha i Martina Freemana (Sherlock i Watson), ale również reżyserzy są znani i uwielbiani przez fanów/ki serialu. Jeśli ktoś mówi o „dwóch trollach” ze świata telewizji, to można mieć niemal stu procentową pewność, że chodzi mu o ten właśnie tandem, który już nie raz dla zabawy wprowadził fanów/ki w błąd. Warto dodać, że jeden z reżyserów, Mark Gatiss, gra starszego brata Sherlocka, Mycrofta.

Jak widać, cztery najważniejsze osoby na planie _Sherlocka_ to... mężczyźni. Nie ma się jednak co dziwić, skoro jest to ekranizacja XIX wiecznej powieści detektywistycznej. Jednak w serialu nie brakuje kobiet, czy raczej: nie brakuje ich teraz. W pierwszym sezonie ważniejszych postaci kobiecych jest mało (trzy do sześciu męskich). Nie powinno to jednak zaskakiwać fanek i fanów Stevena Moffata, do którego na stałe już przyległa łatka seksisty (głównie ze względu na fakt, że wiele osób zarzuca mu seksizm w jego ostatnim, sławnym dziele, czyli 10. sezonie _Doctora Who_ ). Czy jednak naprawdę można powiedzieć, że _Sherlock_ jest serialem seksistowskim?

**2010 – sezon I**

W sezonie pierwszym widzimy trzy wyraźne postacie kobiece: Panią Hudson, Molly Hoper i Sally Donavan. Nie jest to dużo, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że z trzech dopisanych ważnych postaci (w porównaniu do oryginału) dwie są kobietami (Anderson, Sally i Molly), nie można powiedzieć, że wypada to bardzo źle.

** Pani Hudson ** jest postacią wprost wyjętą z opowiadań Doyle'a. To właścicielka mieszkania, które wynajmują Sherlock i John. W pierwszej chwili widzimy ją jako starszą panią, która parzy herbatę i piecze ciasteczka dla „swoich chłopców”, jak określa Sherlocka i Johna, mimo tego, że cały czas powtarza, iż nie jest gosposią. I wszystko zgadzałoby się z oryginałem, gdyby nie jedna informacja. Dowiadujemy się, że Sherlock dostaje zniżkę na czynsz dlatego, że... doprowadził do skazania na karę śmierci męża pani Hudson, który był mordercą i zawiadywał kartelem narkotykowym. Jednocześnie Pani Hudson, mimo swojej ugodowości, ma trochę „pazurka” i potrafi, dość dosadnie, zwrócić Sherlockowi uwagę na jego dziwactwa.

Sierżantkę ** Sally Donavan  ** poznajemy w pierwszym odcinku, kiedy John Watson trafia na miejsce przestępstwa, a ona, pokazując mu drogę, nazywa Sherlocka „świrem” (ang. „frick”). Występuje w tandemie z Andersonem, najbardziej nielubianą postacią pierwszej serii: przygłupim technicznym, który zawsze coś pominie i ignoruje wskazówki Sherlocka. Tak samo jak on, Sally nie jest postacią „do lubienia”. Kiedy, w czasie jednej z ich kłótni, Sherlock atakuje sierżantkę złośliwymi obserwacjami na jej temat, dowiadujemy się, że Sally jest kochanką Andersona. Warto zauważyć, że jedyna istotna policjantka – osoba młoda, silna i niezależna – sprowadzona zostaje do swojej relacji seksualnej. Robi to jednak Sherlock, nie sposób narracji, ciężko więc powiedzieć, żeby cała postać była pokazana seksistowsko – jednak Sherlock tak właśnie na nią patrzy.

** Molly Hoper  ** jest zaś patolożką sądową, pracującą w kostnicy szpitala św. Bartłomieja, potocznie zwanego „Barts”. Tak jak Sally, jest postacią wykreowaną od zera. Mądrzejsza i „bardziej przydatna” od Andersona, jest jednocześnie szarą myszką podkochującą się w Sherlocku. To ona dostarcza mu zwłok do eksperymentów i pomaga w robieniu analiz wymagających bardziej specjalistycznej wiedzy, niż ta zapisana na „twardym dysku” detektywa.

W pierwszym sezonie żadna kobieta nie odgrywa znaczącej roli, nie mniej pojawiają się, niejako naturalnie. Nie nazwałabym tego sezonu feministycznym czy pro-równościowym ale nie widać też przesłanek do nazywania go jawnie seksistowskim.

Jednak, to nie pierwszy sezon wzbudził falę oburzenia.

 

**2012 – sezon II**

Tu, poza postaciami z pierwszego sezonu, dostajemy **Iren** **Adler.** W oryginale jest _Tą Kobietą_ : jedyną, która zafascynowała Holmesa (a pamiętajmy, że oryginalny Holmes był seksistą pierwszej wody, który kobietami gardziła jako „słabymi istotami”), do której żywił niejednoznaczne uczucia i jedyną, która go przechytrzyła, używając swojego umysłu. I choć relacja między serialowymi Iren a Sherlockiem jest równie niejednoznaczna to... reszta zupełnie się nie zgadza.  
Serialowa Adler nie jest śpiewaczką operową a zawodową dominą – prostytutką, która cię zdominuje i zbije, w dużym uproszczeniu. Do pokonania Sherlocka (w pierwszym starciu) używa swojego ciała. Dosłownie się przed nim rozbiera, by go rozproszyć. Jest genialna, Sherlock nie może z niej czytać, ale ten geniusz sprowadzony jest bezpośrednio do jej seksualności, nie umysłu.

Dodatkowo, w kolejnych starciach przegrywa ponieważ... zakochała się w Sherlocku. I owszem, oryginalna Iren była uczuciowa, ale emocje obracała na swoją korzyść, nie dawała się nim ponieść. Co jeszcze bardziej kuriozalne, po przegranej Adler trafia się rola „damy w opałach”, którą od ścięcia przez rębajły na bliskim wschodzie, musi uratować prawy rycerz w lśniącej zbroi, którego odgrywa Sherlock. To pierwszy odcinek z trzech.

W drugim jest trochę nudniej. Po prostu nie ma żadnych ważnych postaci kobiecych. Oczywiście, pojawiają się jakieś osoby w tle, ale... nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Nawet laborantka, której kilkuletnia córeczka przyszła do Sherlocka w sprawie zaginionego, genetycznie zmodyfikowanego królika nie okazuje się ważną postacią.

Trzeci odcinek jest, jeśli chodzi o postaci żeńskie, rozgrywany między dwiema kobietami: Sally i Molly. Pojawia się też dziennikarka, raz, żeby pokazać, jak bardzo Sherlock ignoruje inne osoby, drugi jako mszcząca się pisarzyna, która jest jedną z przyczyn „upadku” detektywa – potraktowana bardziej jako rola do odegrania, niż faktyczny charakter.

 **Sally** jest postacią, która jako pierwsza zaczyna wątpić w Sherlocka. Razem z Andersonem oskarżają go o bycie przestępcą i fingowanie własnych spraw. **Molly** jest zaś ciepłą, dobrą duszyczką, która zawsze opowie się za detektywem, nieważne jak źle zostałaby potraktowana. Sama o sobie mówi, że jest „nieważna” – jest niejako niewidzialna, a Sherlock na jej ofertę pomocy odpowiada „czego mógłbym od ciebie potrzebować?”. Obie odgrywają skrajne role, ale są przede wszystkim rolami. I o ile Molly jest postacią jakoś rozwijaną, o tyle Sally i jej zachowania są czysto pretekstowe.

Warto wspomnieć o rozwoju postaci **Pani Hudson** : kiedy w pierwszym odcinku tego sezonu agenci CIA włamują się na Baker Street 221B i biorą ją na zakładniczkę. Udaje jej się schować w międzyczasie telefon z zakodowanymi danymi, od których zależało zwycięstwo Sherlocka, a krzyki i niemalże omdlenie okazały się być, przynajmniej częściowo, pantomimą odgrywaną dla porywaczy.

 

Pierwszy odcinek oburzał sprowadzeniem silnej kobiety do jej seksualności, w drugim kompletnym brakiem kobiet, a trzeci sprowadzaniem ich do marionetkowych ról.

Warto zauważyć, że w tym samym roku ukazuje się pierwszy sezon konkurencyjnej ekranizacji _Sherlocka_ : CBS od września publikuje _Elementary_ , z silną nutką feministyczną, jaką jest zamiana Johna Watsona na Joan Watson, a część odbiorczyń i odbiorców _Sherlocka_ BBC jest niezadowolona, zwłaszcza ze zrobienia z Iren Adler prostytutki. Dlatego 2014 rok nie powinien być aż takim zaskoczeniem, jakim się okazał.

 

**2014 – sezon III**

**Mary Morstan** jest postacią znienawidzoną przez znaczną część fandomu zanim jeszcze pojawia się na ekranie. Jest też postacią, którą wszystkie/cy pokochałyśmy/liśmy po jej poznaniu. Nie tylko okazała się silną i niezależną kobietą, ale tak jak John i Sherlock ma swoją przeszłość. Taką, którą ukrywa, co staje się motywem w drugim i trzecim odcinku serii. Nie jest dodatkiem do Johna: staje się partnerką dla obu bohaterów. Szczególnie dobrze widać to w scenie na weselu: kiedy Sherlock wybiega, bo właśnie zorientował się, kto zginie, woła Johna. Ten mówi Mary, żeby została z gośćmi. Widzimy chwilę wahania na jej twarzy, ale zaraz potem Mary biegnie za Sherlockiem tak samo jak i John. Jest też "przydatna": to ona pamięta numer pokoju ofiary.

Drugą, ciekawą postacią jest **Janine** : kobieta, z którą Sherlock „umawia się” by rozwiązać sprawę. A kiedy prawda o udawanym związku wychodzi na jaw... Janine sprzedaje historię o Sherlocku do brukowców, zarabia i oboje (Sherlock i Janine) stwierdzają, że są kwita. Jest dodatkiem, ale nie pozbawionym osobowości.

Nie można zapomnieć też o **Molly** , która nabiera trochę pazura. Dowiadujemy się, że ze znanych nam postaci to ona i Mycroft byli jedynymi, którzy wiedzieli, że śmierć Sherlocka jest fikcją i pomogli mu. Molly z panny „czego mógłbym od ciebie potrzebować?” zmienia się w ważniejszą część fabuły. Jest też postacią, która ma coś do powiedzenia, jeśli chodzi o zachowania Sherlocka: kiedy okazuje się, że ten brał narkotyki, to ona pokazuje, jak bardzo jest oburzona, policzkując go, czego wspomnienie będzie trzymało detektywa w ryzach w kilku kluczowych momentach fabuły.

Trzeci sezon, po fali krytyki drugiego, został napisany pod fanów/ki, z mnóstwem fanserwisu. W tej strategii wątki feminizujące były nieuniknione. I chociaż wciąż jest to serial o dwóch facetach rozwiązujących sprawy, to trzeci sezon stanowi niejako przeciwwagę do drugiego.

Natomiast istną perełką, z którą nie wiadomo co zrobić, jest „Sherlock Holmes i Upiorna Panna Młoda” – tegoroczny dodatek świąteczny. Występują w nim niemalże wszystkie postaci kobiece i właściwie cały jest o nich (nas?).

Zaczynając od tytułowej „upiornej panny młodej” i jej niby-powstawania z martwych, przez Panią Hudson, która obraża się i nie odzywa, bo w powieściach Johna „nic nie mówi” (akcja zostaje częściowo przeniesiona do XIXw) kończąc na problemach przemocy rodzinnej, poruszanych w scenie z kryptą. I wszystko byłoby cudownie, gdyby nie patetyczne dialogi Mycrofta i nagłe, feministyczne przebudzenie Sherlocka w ostatnich scenach odcinka, równie pełne patosu (pamiętajmy, że zarówno serialowy, jak i oryginalny Sherlock nie wykazywali się do tej pory ani empatią, ani przychylnym stosunkiem do kobiet), co wychodzi tak nienaturalnie, że aż śmiesznie. Kobiety, które tworzą tajne stowarzyszenie, symboliką przypominające Klu Klux Klan, okazują się bojowniczkami o wolność, co przeraża Mycrofta, a jednocześnie zachwyca obu braci. Problem polega na tym, że nie widzimy, dlaczego miałoby to zachwycać kogokolwiek, zwłaszcza, że ta próba była nieco nieudolna, skoro odkryta.

Podsumowując tę pobieżną analizę: _ Sherlock  _ to serial, którego twórcy są mężczyznami, a większość odbiorców – kobietami.  _ Sherlock _ nie jest ani seksistowski, ani pro-równościowy. To serial populistyczny, znajdziemy w nim to, co się sprzeda. A to coś, to dzika mieszanka seksizmu i feminizmu, w proporcjach zmiennych. Pytanie za sto punktów brzmi: co zobaczymy na ekranach w 2017 roku?


End file.
